


Touch, Sound, and Smell

by VegabondGloria



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: It's the usual heated passion between sweethearts, but even the usual is wonderful.





	Touch, Sound, and Smell

Tonight, the curtains are drawn tight and the candles are snuffed out. It’s not because they’re shy or haven’t done it before, but they just didn’t bother to turn things on. The make-out started in the kitchen and it only escalated from there—it is a miracle that they made it to the bedroom at all, although a mattress is a lot better than a wooden counter. Mae hates bruises anyway, something that Boey finds ironic and teases her about when he can in private. She just tells him to shut it and keep kissing her.

Touch and sound is all they have to find each other, but touch and sound is all they need. Skin to skin, body to body, it’s all white-hot even though they’re clumsy in the dark of their room. Noises and words help guide their hands and lips where they need to be, indicating where a position needs to be adjusted and _oh yes, that feels damn amazing_. It’s good, so good, and they keep going and going until their minds are numb and they’re stripped clean of all rational thought, with no desire other than wanting to get things over with and succumb to delicious and passionate pleasure.

At one point before the main event, Mae’s fingers tangle in Boey’s locks and she sighs into his shoulder. He stinks— he’s got both that wonderful sea salt smell and the stench of raw herring on him, not to mention sweat since helping his father was hard labor rather than casual spell-flinging. It’s not as if she smells like an angel either—Boey could attest that there was still ash on her face from that day’s spell mishap and her breath carried the distinct aroma of garlic from dinner. Even so, he lightly turns her head so that he can press their foreheads together and they breathe in unison for but a moment.

“Good gods, you’re such a dope but you’re a whirlwind too,” Boey presses his lips to her cheek and Mae giggles in his ear.

“That’s a weird way of saying ‘I love you,’ but ditto.”

A pleasant shudder runs through the young man’s body as she kisses his throat and he’s so glad she can’t see the stupid grin on his face. Mae pushes Boey down on to his back, laughing because she knows she’s got him wrapped around her finger, and the night only continues from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not dead. I've just been struggling to actually complete any of the fic drafts I start, but I wanted to finally post something for y'all (even if it's short.)


End file.
